My guardian angel
by DracoMalfoyArrogantPrince
Summary: In 1864;the Malfoys were living in Fell's Church as they are one of the founding families as Draco's younger sister does not get invited,but attends in secret.Draco falls for a beautiful girl,but is engaged to Pansy.While his father does something horrible to his son as his sister and Draco's love cry.


Dead leaves fell from their branches on the elm tree, as these colored leaves floated down on the cropped cut grass on the plantation air was dry, yet cold during this time of year, mid-fall. A wealthy family owned these lands as the mansion stood at the far end of the fields. The head of the household was a cruel,vile,greedy male known to be Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy owned the plantation and even the slaves; but his own wife,Narcissa, was known to be the biggest gossiper in the whole town of Fell's Church. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had two children, Draco and Cosette, both of these children were four years apart,but they were very close,except Draco was the eldest child.

The entire day started off with the basics of living like a rich,aristocrat son of Lucius was relaxing on the sofa in the living area as if he owned the world while his sister,Cosette,was merely the slave doing all the work around the house. Draco did feel bad for his baby sister, as he frowned. He knew that Cosette worked her butt off to make Lucius and Narcissa notice her,but it did not even work.

In the town of Fell's Church, there were the founding families that originally found this dank town in families included the Malfoy family,the Greengrass family,the Flint family,the Parkinson family,the Black family,the Zabini family,the Lestrange family,and yet the Fell family and the Blackwell family.

Draco was inclined in the sofa cushions as the front door of the estate had a knocking noise on the door. The butler named Florence answered the Malfoy family received an invitation to the founder's ball,this ball was held every single year starting from 1812 to stood up as his slacks were rolled up to his kneecaps,as he was barefoot in the feet touched the cold marble floor as he walked past the door and up the foyer staircase.

Yet,Cosette had to stay imprisoned in this wanted to go and have fun,but her father would never allow such a she could sneak out,but this would involve so be Draco was getting ready for the ball alongside Lucius and Narcissa,Draco wore a simple black suit with black polished platinum blonde hair was not slicked back but loose of the gel,as he made his way down the stairs and saw his sister in the most ridiculous outfit of a ruined,dirty,filthy house dress and an apron over that.

"Cosette,I know you will sneak try not to get caught alright?"Draco asked as he saw his sister nod as the girl scurried away as quick as possible while Narcissa came down,dressed up as a Southern dress was the shade of lavender as it had frills here and there for the layering of the skirt as his mother looked Lucius came down,looking rather aristocratic and yet demeaning with his pinned suit of white. Draco's silver eyes rolled as the Malfoy family left without their daughter/sister.

The mayor's mansion was not so far off from the Malfoy Mansion as if the two houses were five blocks casually,Draco was lost in his own thoughts. What if he fucked up at this ball? He would see that girl again and smother her in various kisses as he wanted to.

The girl was a newcomer to the town of Fell's Church,she was rich and she had a female what he heard,her name was Katherina. She was a beauty with her dark brunette hair cascading down in perfect waves,her mischievous brown eyes wanted more,but there was a secret to Katherina and he was willing to find out that secret.

"Draco,pay attention!I do not feel like repeating myself to you!You insolent child!"Lucius barked at his own son,whacking Draco on the back side of his head with his Draco's gray eyes widened,his father was already beating Draco up.

"What,Father?"Draco asked simply,holding his hatred inside.

Lucius smirked that devilish,kindred smile whenever something came up."You shall not be kissing any girl since you are engaged to Miss Pansy Parkinson,understand?Also you shall not interfere with my talk with the Mayor."Lucius demanded as Draco's jaw clenched.

_WHAT?!I WILL NOT MARRY THAT WITCH!SHE IS NOT MY TYPE!_Draco's thoughts screamed in his mind as Draco nodded,the Malfoys entered the estate.

As Draco went to his fiancee,Pansy girl was his age of seventeen years old age,as she had the face of a pug,her black hair was cropped above her shoulders but below her and the tipper of everything,she was wearing an ugly color being brown and not identical or no where matching to his outfit,as Draco scowled.

"Drakie-poo!Darling,do I look ever so lovely in this gown?"Pansy screeched out,Draco winced as his body locked.

"Yes look ever so beautiful."Draco choked up as bile formed in his throat.

Across the room stood silhouette was beautiful and gown was made from satin that was shipped from China,as the color was of a light baby hair was yet so touching as it was in curls but not the bouncing way of curls.

Draco Malfoy was entranced in Katherina as he pushes Pansy's arm own feet brought him over to her as he bows down to Katherina. "My lady Katherina..."Draco says as he kisses the top of her gloved hand,beneath the glove though,Draco felt her very own skin was freezing cold.

Katherina smiled lightly as a goddess should smile towards a gentleman."Why Mister Malfoy,are you that entranced in me?"She asked,her voice resembled a siren's own and melodic while Draco was entranced in her melody and beauty.

While at the Malfoy Manor,Cosette saw the time as it was close to dirty blonde thirteen year old girl ran up the stairs,through a corridor,passing by at least twenty oak doors as the door on the left side,was her room. Cosette's small hand gripped the door knob,as she entered her chambers. Cosette started to get ready for the ball as she wore a young girl's gown that resembled a Southern Belle's color was rose pink as the dress suited hair was styled with simple waves as she went to the founder's ball.

Cosette saw her brother entranced in Katherina as she looked rather curious but she also saw Lucius yelling at Draco was absorbed in the beauty,Katherina pulled him to a room as they were making out pretty Malfoy was furious as he saw Pansy Parkinson in tears as he rushed inside and strangled his son's throat while Katherina ran off.

Draco was losing his breath,his eyes bulging as his own hands tried to stop his father's was about to die for crying out loud and no one stopped Lucius at 's gray eyes closed,his heart beat slowed as his hands fell limp and he collapsed on the Malfoy saw the scene of her brother's death from a bush,as her small hand was on her mouth,tears staining her cheeks as she sobbed.

Lucius Malfoy walked away from the scene as he went back to his meeting with the mayor,leaving his disgraceful deceased son alone,but he wasn' slipped from the bush's warmth as she walked towards Draco's body,kneeling down. Her hand touched his forearm as she shakes Draco."Brother,wake up."Cosette whimpered as more tears fell.

Little Cosette Malfoy cared for his older brother as he did to her,Draco treated her like a princess whenever Lucius was not around,as more tears fell down onto her brother's her head on Draco's chest,tears stained his suit,as her body shook."I love you, do not leave me here alone."She cried out,as Draco's own ghost slipped from his body as he looked down at his sister.

Sadness was carried out on his face,as he saw Katherina watching the scene while she also cried. Katherina ran to Draco's body as she places her hand lightly on Cosette's shoulder."Let me bury your brother."She said,as Cosette's head lifts up while she nodded. Katherina picked up Draco's body and buried her platinum blonde prince with gray eyes in a meadow while Cosette watched. Little did these two know,Draco was their guardian angel over to two people he loved the most and protecting them.


End file.
